


Just a dream

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Это всего лишь сон.





	Just a dream

Брюс резко открывает глаза и садится на кровати. Всего лишь сон. Снова всего лишь сон.

Последние недели принесли много горя, но сейчас в Готэме тихо. Затишье после бури или перед ней — неважно. Это передышка. Брюс почти чувствует, что заслужил ее. Он пытается расслабиться, но разум только теперь принялся обрабатывать весь тот кошмар, что творился вокруг в прошедшие дни, генерируя навязчивые, тревожные сны. Похищение Альфреда, выстрел в Селину, предательство Джеремайи, возвращение Раса.

И могила.

Первый сон о Джероме даже не кошмар, как таковой. Скорее воспоминание о холодной, сырой земле. Об окоченевшем теле с уже наметившимся неприятным душком, умиротворенном, изуродованном лице и безмятежной тишине. Брюс не может уснуть до самого рассвета, а просто лежит и прокручивает этот странный момент своей жизни. Он помнит, как долго не мог заставить себя выбраться из могилы — сидел и смотрел. И только мысли о долге заставили его это сделать.

Джером снится ему на следующую ночь. Это кажется очень реальным, когда в затылок Брюсу утыкается чужой нос и жарко-жарко дышит. Будит его заливистый смех, который растворяется в предрассветной дымке. Брюс спрыгивает с кровати и долго мечется по комнате, пытаясь отыскать в ее темных уголках затаившегося Джерома. И только спустя несколько минут вспоминает, что тот мертв. И закопан достаточно глубоко чтобы случайно не угодить в яму Лазаря, а стараниями Джеремайи у него не осталось ни одного последователя, чтобы откопать тело. Брюс облегченно выдыхает.

Джером снится ему вновь и вновь. На утро после пятой такой ночи Брюс к своему ужасу просыпается не испуганным, а слегка возбужденным. Да что с ним не так, в самом деле? Может, Брюс стал одним из тех травматиков, которых тянет к своим истязателям? Или наглотался безумного газа слишком сильно? Наверно, Брюсу не стоило обращать внимание на пристальный, изучающий взгляд Джерома. И не стоило размышлять, что бы он мог означать. Может, тогда бы он не оказался в такой ситуации.

Брюсу стыдно. Он спешно выбирается из постели и лезет в душ. Это помогает ненадолго. Потому что уже через несколько часов Брюс обнаруживает себя у могилы Джерома. Брюс не желал ему смерти. Он желал ему справедливости: клинику или тюрьму. Ведь когда-то именно Джером помог понять Брюсу, что убийство — не выход. Он стоит у надгробия, пожалуй, слишком долго. И все еще не понимает, зачем приехал сюда. Здесь с ним не происходило ничего хорошего, чтобы стремиться вернуться. И все же Брюс здесь.

Он медленно обходит надгробие и садится с боку, а потом бездумно проводит рукой по уже не рыхлой земле. Наверно, где-то там в шести футах внизу Джером смеется над ним. Это и впрямь немного смешно: Джером был одержим Брюсом при жизни, а после смерти эта зараза перешла к самому Брюсу. Иначе как объяснить, что он торчит на кладбище и гладит землю на могиле?

— Это ненормально, — тихо произносит Брюс и поднимается.

«Это ненормально», — повторяет он себе, пока возвращается домой. И периодически эти слова проносятся в его голове в течение всего дня. Они как мантра, призванная сохранить вменяемость. Но мантра не работает. Потому что стоит Брюсу лечь в постель, как утренняя поездка начинает будоражить разум.

Утро… Утром они были всего в шести футах друг от друга. Ближе теперь невозможно. Наверно, это хорошо. И правильно. И стоит порадоваться, что Джерома нет в живых, иначе рано или поздно он раскусил бы Брюса. И Брюс не уверен, что из этого вышло бы хоть что-то хорошее. Не уверен, но думать об этом перестать не может.

Брюс с силой проводит рукой по глазам и вздыхает. Неужели, он и впрямь все это чувствует? Рассказать кому — не поверят. Хотя вряд ли он поделится подобным хоть с кем-то. Он и с собой-то не рискует быть настолько откровенным. Как долго Брюс вообще собирается давить это в себе?

Брюс вздыхает еще и понимает, что на самом деле больше так не может.

Он жмурится, отпуская наконец свое воображение. И словно чувствует собственными губами шрамы на чужом рту и крепкое тело под своими пальцами. Они снова в той зеркальной комнате. Брюс опрокидывает Джерома на спину и сжимает его бока своими бедрами. Воспоминания быстро дополняются фантазиями, в которых нет ножей и крови. В них вообще нет никого и ничего лишнего. Джером смеется и не сопротивляется, позволяя делать с собой все, что Брюсу хочется. А Брюсу хочется не так много. Он еще не слишком искушен в своих желаниях.

Сбившееся дыхание, яркая вспышка, липкая ладонь — все это занимает совсем мало времени. Теперь Брюс лежит, смотрит в потолок и размышляет о своем возможном безумии. Прежняя паническая мысль об отравлении газом начинает казаться вполне логичной. Это в духе Джерома — свести с ума и исчезнуть. Он проделал это со своим братом, мог отыграться и на Брюсе на прощание.

Это похоже на правду. Брюс хочет верить, что так оно и было. Ведь тогда можно изготовить антидот. Но разум немилосердно отрицает. Брюс растирает лицо ладонями. Ему нужно развеяться, отдохнуть, выспаться. Он закрывает глаза и сворачивается под одеялом. Ему необходима передышка.

Или нет?

Брюс засыпает с надеждой, что этой ночью Джером приснится ему снова.


End file.
